Peter Pan: The Untold Story
by Jznna1010
Summary: On Wendy's 15 birthday she finds out that her mother and father have agreed for her to be engaged to Edward Quiller Couch III when she turns 18. So when Peter Pan comes to her window and she agrees to go with him to Neverland she doesn't know what awaits for her there. What will happen when she accidentally goes onto the forbidden part of Neverland. Based off of 2003 movie
1. Prolong

**Peter Pan: The Untold Story**

**I do not own Peter Pan I wish I did**

**Summary: On Wendy's 15 birthday she finds out that her mother and father have agreed for her to be engaged to Edward Quiller Couch III when she turns 18. So when Peter Pan comes to her window and she agrees to go with him to Neverland she doesn't know what awaits for her there. What will happen when she accidentally goes onto the forbidden part of Neverland. Read and find out what happens**

* * *

Wendy hurried to the window as she saw Peter's Shadow leave the room, went she got to the window she saw Peter getting ready to fly away.

"Peter. You won't forget about me, will you?" Wendy asked with the sound of hope in her voice.

"Me? forget? never" Peter replied back with a smile on his face. Which brought a smile to Wendy's face as tears began to form in her eyes. The smile then disappeared on his face as he looked at her and watched the smile fall from her face, he then waved goodbye to her, and turned around to fly off.

"Will you come back?" She called back to him.

"To hear stories... about me" He said with a smile, and then began to fly off this time without being called back, and Wendy stood there watching him as he flew off into the night time sky for a while, before she ran back in to the nursery to be with her family.

But I was not to see Peter Pan again, but now I tell his story to my children, and they will tell it to there children and, so it will go on for all children must grow up, except one.

The End.

The story of Peter Pan is a well known tale, but many people don't know is that's not the true ending to the story. Yes Peter Pan did return to Neverland, but he came back to the window. Wendy didn't necessarily grow up, and have a child of her own, but one thing for sure is that she did not marry a man from England. You see I changed the story for a reason, and I can't fully explain the why I didn't, without telling you the full story. You would not understand how everything puts together, if you do not listen the whole story. I can not tell you how I know all of this, or who I am, but if you want to hear what really happened after that night them keep on reading on. Let me tell you a head of time, that this story will have mermaids, Indians, fairies, and pirates once again, but it will also have witches, unicorn, phoenixes, dragons, and centaurs. If you have any problems with any of them, you are free to turn back now, but once you start reading this you might never stop. My apologies a head of time, but this story might take some time to tell you, that I might have to put it into two sections.

Now let me start from the beginning...

* * *

**Don't worry I'm going to put up the first chapter in an hour or two. I hope you guys enjoy this story, I did mean it when it said that it will take sometime till I'm finished. Please let me know if you have any questions about this story, and please let me know if there's anything wrong with the grammar or with the spelling. I'm really going to try and make this a great story for everyone, but as I go on if you have any suggestions then please feel free to let me know. Please leave a review after every chapter**

**Heads up one of the characters are supposed to be telling you this story you if want to try and figure it out, then be my guest, but if might take sometime. **


	2. Chapter 1: The life of Peter and Wendy

**Peter Pan: The Untold Story**

**Chapter 1 The Life of Peter and Wendy**

Well let me start from the beginning, right after Peter left the Darling house that night. George Darling realize that he didn't want Wendy to grow up just yet, he would rather have this daughter happy, safe at home, then to loss her, plus he really didn't care for the opinion of the neighbors. Mrs. Darling was happy that her children were safe and sound at home, and was even more thrilled to have six new children in her family. It took both of them some time to get use to having six new boys in their family, but they did love them all. Aunt Millicent was not pleased with the fact that Mr. Darling had went against his previous decision to let Wendy come with her to teach her how to be a proper lady. Although she was glade that she now had Slightly in her life now, she had always wanted a child of her own, but sadly she was not able to have any children of her own.

Both John and Michael were happy that the lost boys had come to live with them in London, for there friends had now became there 6 new brothers. Both of them always seem to help the lost boys get use to their new lives in London, however with all of them use to living in a no rules home, patients was required. Now the lost boys had a very hard time adjusting to life in London, it was just so different from Neverland. They hated getting up early in the morning, wear a lot of tight clothes and shoes, going to school, doing homework, having to do chores everyday, going to bed at a certain time, for all of them it was worst than being captured by Hook. One thing that got the boys through the day is that right after dinner, and just before bath time, is when Wendy told them all a story about their favorite boy Peter Pan.

Every night the boys would played along as Wendy would tell the story. It was always a new story every night, of adventure, danger, and suspense, where in the end good would triumphed over evil, and Peter would defeat the old cod fish, Captain Hook.

Wendy enjoyed the fact that she was home,she missed her parents while she was away. She loved being in Neverland, it was an adventure everyday, but there was no where else she wanted to be, but home. One of the best things that happened since she came home was that fact that she didn't have to study with Aunt Millicent on how to be a proper lady. She loved that she could still tell her stories to the boys, that she didn't have to grown up all that fast. She still wanted to be a child, but she knew that one day she would have to grow up, maybe by then she would be ready.

One thing that no one love that the fact that Peter Pan never came back to see them at night. Each one of them had hope that Peter would come back and tell them what adventures he had in Neverland, or take them back to have one of their own. Sadly every night was them same, they would wait for Peter, when would not come they would start the stories, then afterwords the would check outside the window to see if he was there, but nothing would be outside of beside a night time view of London. After while one by one, each kid started to lose hope that Peter would ever come back for them, so they would have Wendy start the story without waiting to see if there was anyone outside of the window.

Little did they know is that every night Peter would come, to listen, and watch the kids have fun with the stories that Wendy would tell. Every night since he first brought them home, he figured they would wait for him to come, so he would hide in the shadows of the roof, and wait for them to begin without him. Although he had told them that he would come back each night to see them, he could never bring himself to do so for two reasons. One is that the goodbye to all of the each night, as they all lived there lives, and each mornings in Neverland was so lonely for his as he would wait to the nigh time to come just so he could fly back to London. Even thought he had Tinkerbell with him, Neverland just seemed to different to him, even though it was still the same. The second and main reason, although he would never admit it was due to Wendy, and the fact that he would have to say goodbye to her. During that night when he brought them home, the goodbye between Wendy and him had been too hard for him, he refused to let her see him cry that night, he would never show her how weak he could be.

Peter's life wasn't all that bad, back in Neverland he did have have fun at times, he would visit the Indians, and mermaids, he didn't have to worry about Hook trying to kill him every minute, plus he always had Tinkerbell by his side. He would always find a way to have fun, and it would be different, and fun everyday. Even though he had just lost his lost boys, he knew one day he would have to get new lost boys, and until then he would have as much fun as he could by himself, after all he was Peter Pan he would find a way.

As for Tinkerbell, she would come with him to London each night, that way he wouldn't be so alone, she wanted to try to convinces him to get new lost boys, she was just waiting for the right time to ask him. Tinkerbell was always worried about Peter, even thought he seem happy, she knew him longer than anyone, and she could see the hurt, and loneliness in his eyes. Tink knew that is had to due with that Wendy girl, she didn't even know what Peter saw in her. She didn't hate Wendy she just didn't like her, there was a differences. Still she was so worried for the time that Wendy would become an adult, and forget about Peter, she just didn't know how Peter will handle that.

For the next year time it stood that way, no changes, no growing too quickly, and no forgetting there past. Unfortunately as time goes on all things much change whether we like or not.

**3 Years Later**

_A young girl waked through a dark forest at night, looking left and right for something, not knowing what just knowing that she had to find it, and when she did she would know it. It was hard it the forest was almost pitch black, due to the tress around her being so tall that she couldn't even tell if the stars and the moon was out. If she were to held out her arm she couldn't see the end of her finger tips, she was just wondering, hoping that she didn't trip over a rock, scrape herself, or fall off a cliff. The girl didn't know how long she had been walking or how far, she felt as if she couldn't stop herself from walking at all if she tried, it was if something had taken over her. Out of no where she stop, looked forward for an unknown amount of time with out blinking, just then it was like she was waking up from a dream. After the moment was over, and she began to feel a pair of eyes staring at her from behind. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see who the stranger was behind her until she was facing the stranger, gathering up a bit of courage,and then slowly began to turn around._

_She slowly began to open her eyes to see the stranger in front of her, and as soon as they were fully opened a shocked look crossed her face for a moment, before it began to turn into a smile. Even with the darkness surrounding her, she could tell what and who it was right in front of her eyes._

"_Hello Peter."_

_As Peter began to fly closer to her a smile would grow larger, stopped a foot in front of her, and said, "Hello Wendy."_

_They both stared at each other, not saying a word to one another, before Peter bowed to her, Wendy then responded with a smile and a curtsy. Peter held out his hand, she locked eyes with him, and without hesitation she took it. He then gently pull her toward him, with out breaking eye contact, holding her right hand with his left, wrapped his right arm around her waste, then slowly began to fly off the ground. They flew up past the trees, until they were in the beautiful night time sky, a dozen beautiful stars twinkled around them, and the moon giving them a spotlight. Not that it matter to them, both Peter and Wendy were lost in each others eyes. As he slowly began to move them softly, she followed, and the both of them danced in the nighttime sky wrapped in one another arms. He then began to twirled her around, right before, her eyes slowly closed as her head went softly back. As she went forward her eyes slowly opened, and as they did she once again locked eyes with Peter, and went back into his arms, just as if she was meant to be in them. She rested her head on his chest, and listened to the sound of his breathing, and his heart beat increasing._

_Moments pasted before he bend his head down to her ear, and whispered her name in her ear," Wendy."_

_His breath tickled her ear, as chills ran down her back. She pulled her head back, and within an instant the two locked eyes with each other. Slowly the two started leaning in, there eyes closed, and their lips were about to touch._

"Wendy dear, are you ready." A voice yelled.

Wendy's eyes flew open, and was a tad bit confused for a moment, before realizing that she was in her bed room, and sadly it was only a dream.

"Wendy it is time to start to day." the voice yelled through the door, and this time Wendy recognized it. It was her Aunt Millicent voice, which meant only one thing, it was going to be a long day. She knew if she didn't answer, then it would only make her aunt more upset, and when she finally got Wendy out of bed, then she would have to give her a two hour lecturer.

"I'm up Aunt Millicent." She yelled back, as she got out of bed. That was her cue to walk in the room, with her mother. Aunt Millicent had a shocked face on her, as if she seen her in bed with a man.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling, what are you still doing in bed? You were supposed to be awake, washed, and dress before we even knock on the door."

"I am sorry I was just tired"

"Well you shouldn't be, a proper lady should go to bed right after she cleans the house, and is up and dressed before any of the men are, that way she can make sure that everything is clean, and cook breakfast for the men of the house. A lady doesn't stay up telling fairytale stories to a group of young men."

"I am sorry, I don't know what you want me to do, I'm awake now, there is not much I can do now."

"Wendy do not speak to your aunt that way, she is only trying to do what is best for you. Now I expected you to apologize to your Aunt Millicent is instant." Her mother yelled at her.

"I am sorry Aunt Millicent"

"It is alright, now get dressed and meet us down stairs, and remember it is unladylike like to be unpunctual."

"Yes Aunt Millicent."

As soon as they left the room, Wendy through herself back on the bed, and buried her head in her pillow, wishing that she could just go back to her dream. She always had the same dream for the past month, and this dream was the closest she's ever gotten to the kiss, it always ends right before her and Peter get the change to kiss, or as he calls it a thimble. The thought of a thimble made a smile grow on her face, it made her think of Peter. It's been three years since she's seen Peter and she's missed her dearly. So much has changed it the pasted three years, she's changed since then.

Wendy pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe to pick out a dress for today, plus if she didn't start changing now then now doubt that her mother and aunt will come back. It didn't take to long to find a dress she knew that her aunt will approve of, because it was the dress she bought her a month ago. It was a soft yellow dress with a white sash that had a while flower on the front. It was a very beautiful dress, but it was incredibility uncomfortable, and far too tight at times, plus the shoes that went with the dress, squeezed her feet, they felt like they were two sizes too small. When it came to her hair Aunt Millicent always wanted her to brush it 100 times, twice (sometimes three) a day, and put it into an elegant bun. Wendy hated having her hair in a bun all the time, she much preferred it to be down or in a braid. Knowing that it was make her aunt anger, Wendy put her hair into a braid anyways, plus Aunt Millicent was a very punctual woman, so she would never have Wendy redo her hair, when she was already late. One thing that Wendy would always wear day or night, with any outfit was the necklace that had the kiss that Peter gave her. It was a way of knowing that she would always keep the memory of Peter alive within her.

Wendy took one last look in the mirror, seeing just how much she's grown since she last saw Peter. She was taller that was for sure, Aunt Millicent says that Wendy is growing up to have the perfect height, not too short, but at the same time not to tall. She no longer had a flat chest, it rather enlarged, and her once straight body had begun to get curves. Her hair had gotten soft as silk, and was more waver than before, her skin had become more soft than before, her face thin out, as she began to develop a woman's face, her eyelashes were much more longer and lastly her lips became more full, which now had a rosebud color to them. People in London who seen her said that she was even more beautiful than her mother was at her age, also was replacing her mother, and was now becoming the next most beautiful woman in all of town. Wendy often wonder if Peter would her recognized if he were to see her.

As Wendy was heading down stairs, she looked at the old nursery's doors, and started to miss being in that room with her brothers and the boys.

You see one year after they all returned from Neverland, on Wendy's 13th birthday, her father surprised her with her very own room, and even had Wendy's things moved with her even noticing it all day. Wendy can't say she didn't see this coming, two weeks before her birthday, she over heard her parents talking to Aunt Millicent about her growing up, and becoming a lady. Wendy thought that her parents would refuse with anything that her aunt had to say, she thought that her parents would let her grow up when she was ready not to be forced into anything. Sadly enough her parents agreed with Aunt Millicent, they forced her to have her own room, but one thing they let's stay the same was, the fact that when they could tell her stories each night.

Her father has always sided with Aunt Millicent, and now it seems that her mother was going along with everything she told them. What was happening to her life, is this really how life will be from now on? If she ever has a daughter, is this what it's going to be like for her as well?

"Wendy dear, I would like it if you came down stairs today." Aunt Millicent yelled from down stairs.

"Yes Aunt Millicent, I'm coming." Wendy called back.

Wendy took one last look at the old nursery door, right before going to start what would be the rest of her life.

**In Neverland**

Now that I told you about Wendy in London, it's time I told you how the famous Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle is doing in Neverland. Far

Within the past three years Peter got seven new lost boys, named Wood, Latch, Twist, Fig, Soot, Hassel, and Speck.

Wood was oldest of the Lost Boys, he had short ash brown hair, dark brown eyes, fair colored skin, a long nose that took up most of his face. Wood was Peter's second in commaned, and first choice to be in charge when ever Peter would leave for London. One of the reason Wood was the second in commaned was because he was the first of the boys to come to Neverland, and became quick friends with Peter. Wood was nice to all of the boys he treated all of the boys equal, and never favored one over the other.

Latch had a average height, long copper hair color, gray/blue eyes that stood out from under his red brown bang, fair skin, and a scar on his left cheek from the first time he encounter with pirates, and not listening to Peter about them. Latch was the second boy to come to Neverland after Wood, he didn't really listen to Peter when he came, so he had run in to Hook's old crew. After Peter saved his life that time he looked up to Peter since then, and envy Wood for being Peter's second in comman. Wood and Latch had a bit of problems with each other when Peter wasn't with them, due to Latch trying to take Woods place, and telling the other boys what to do.

Twist had the appereance of a nine year old child, he had dark colored skin, long black iovry hair that curles look like twist, a thin noes, a round face. Twist was the toughest boy out of them all, he was always ready for a fight at any time, and had the most fun when he was fighting a pirate or play fighting with the other boys. One thing about Twist is that he was so dramatic, he could make the smallest little thing seem like the world was ending. All of the boys would mess with Twist just to see the drama that Twist could make, because the boys found it to be the most funnnest thing when they were bored.

Fig was a round boy. One of the main reason Fig was givin his name was due to the shape of his head, the other boys always told him that it had the shape of the Fig. His fig like head was covered with a creamy colored hair, deep brown eyes, fair skin and small mole on his chin. Fig never forgot anything anyone said, he always remember because he loved to know more than the other boys. Althought the other boys knew not to tell Fig any kinds of secrets, because to prove how much he knew he would tell you anything. Peter and the boys had to make sure that he never got caught by pirates, because of that reason.

Soot was the second shortes boy out of the seven, with short jet black hair, dark honey skin, he was also missing three of his baby teeth. The reason for his name is because when he first came to Neverland, he was covered in soot, and didnt' wash it out for days, but he could never remember what happened to him before Neverland. Soot was more of a follower than a leader, so he would always follow Wood or Latch around, but spoke for himself at times.

Hassel had a light beach blond hair, ice blue eyes, wide nose, fair skin, light freckles on his nose. The main reason Hassel was givin his name was because if there was a problem, he would find a way to put hassel in what. For example right before Peter would retelling a story, he would always ask, " What kind of hassel did you get into this time the story Peter." Hassel was the talkative one of the group, once you got him a subject he couldn't stop untill you tell him after the fourth or fith time.

Speck was the yougest out of all the boys, he had golden brown hair, rocky gray eyes, fair skin, a small little noes that was covered in freckles, and a mouth full of baby teeth. The reason he was named Speck was due to his height, he loofked like a eight year old, but had the height of a five year old, plus the speck of freckles around his face also helped the name. He was always the quite one, it wasn't very often that he would talk, but even then he always knew had to have fun with the other boys. Speck was also the last boy to come to Neverland, so he was like the baby of the Lost Boys.

All of the boys loved their life in Neverland, for three reason only, one they never had to grown up, they could stay the age they were at before they went to Neverland. Two Peter let them do as they pleased, go anywhere they anywhere on Neverland any time they wanted to. Last but not least reason number three Peter let them follow him on any adventure he went on, just as long as he told them it was alright with him. It was the life that any child would love, and the thing the love the most is when Peter would leave at night time, and return to tell them the stories he heard.

Even though Peter was found his new crew, although they would never replace the old one, he enjoyed their company. He took them on all of his adventuers, the only place Peter didn't take them was London, he didn't want them all going and not have one wanting to stay like the rest of them did. Peter didn't have to remind them that he would leave, everyone who lived on Neverland knew that Peter always left at night, and wouldn't return untill sunrise. In the morning he would find the boys and tell them a new story each day, that they all loved. One tine Soot had asked Peter were he had heard these stories, the only answer that Peter would tell them is "I heard them from a girl named Wendy", and nothing more. None of the boys knew who Wendy was or what was so special about her that made Peter grow up a bit, but the only thing they knew about her is that she told great stories, and ever never to ask about her to Peter.

Now as for Peter had changed over time as well, since he had gone to London every night he had began to grow as well, the three years had taken an impacked on him. Peter was no longer a little boy with a thirteen year old apperance, he had the apperance of a sixteen year old almost seventeen. Peter lost all the baby hat in his face, gotten thin, his wide, messy hair when down to his ears, his green eyes stood out more than when he was young, he gotten taller, and had became more stronger.

Tinkerbell told him that the reason for him growning up a bit was due to him going to London each night for the past three years, even though he wasn't leaving in London like a normal boy, he was still spending tons of time there at night time. Even though Peter and Tinkerbell didn't talk about it they both knew that he was going to have to stop going, due to the fact that he was getting the apperance of a seventeen year old, and soon he would be eighteen, and once he reached that age he would never be allowed in Neverland again.

Beside his appearance, he never really changed his daily routine; during the day he would always have a different adventure with the boys, or just with Tinkerbell. At night he would go to London to listen to Wendy tell a new story each night about him, the only time that Peter and Tink didn't go to London was during the winter, due to the fact that it was too cold. So no matter how much he would change on the outside he would always be the same Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell would always follow him.

Peter knew he would have to stop going to London so much, other wise he would have to stop going to see his friends all together. Peter knew he would have to talk to Wendy soon, not because of his age, but due to that fact that it has been three years since that last time he talked to her. After she would be done telling her story for the night, Peter would fly by her window and watch her as she would fall asleep, wishing that he could go into her room.

That is as much as I want to tell you about Neverland so far, because the real deatils in this story are going to be in the next chapter.

**Next Time**

"Oh Wendy dear, good your home. We were just talking about you"

Wendy knew that thoughs word together weren't ever good for her, everytime her parents or aunt told her that, then that means that they had an idea on how to rule her life.

"Oh really, mind if I ask about what?" Wendy asked nervouly.

"Well as you know your going to be 15 years next month. You are no longer a little girl, your becoming a young woman. There are lot's of young ladies your age that have all ready planed what they're going to do with there life. " Aunt Millicent explained.

"Aunt Millicent I know it's rude to interupt, but if I may ask, what are you implying?" Wendy asked with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Wendy, dear you remember that young man you were introduce to my the banks christmas party a year ago, do you not." Her father asked.

"Which one, as I recall you made me dance with a lot of young men." Wendy reminded them, with a bit of an attitude.

"Watch that tone young lady, and to answer your question Sir Couch's grandson, Edward. " Her father reminded her.

"As I recall the two of you didn't stop smiling the whole time the two of you danced." Aunt Millicent said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes I remember him, now what is this about?" Wendy wondered. "I saw him in Kensington Gardens two days ago, and as memeroy recalls, didn't mother and I have tea with his mother, and grandmother on Wendesnday?"

"Well lot's of young girls your age already have a per engagement, so I have been discussing with about ..."Aunt Millicent didn't have time to finish her sentence, becauce Wendy beat her to it.

"Your making me have an arranged marriage with Edward!" Wendy yelled.

"Wendy Darling, a young lady does not shout, and yes isn't it wonderfull." Her father told her.

"The two of you shell make the best couple yet, I mean how much you both have in common with each other." Aunt Millicent went on.

"NO, no it is not wonderful at all. How dare you try and control my life by telling me who I am going to married. You have been convising my parents of what to do with me for too long and I shell not stand for it any longer, you have gone too far this time." Wendy yelled at her aunt.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling, stop it right now, it was not your aunt who though of it, it was my idea and you are going through with it, no matter how much you may not like it now."

Wendy turn and was shocked to who it was who yelled it at her.

"Your the one who planed this all Mother?" Wendy asked with a surprised voice.

As Wendy laded on her bed crying her tears out onto her pillow, she didn't even notice the boy looking at her through the window at her.

**Sorry I took so long, I wanted to put this up before school started, but once it did I had a lot to do, so I couldn't keep up. I wanted to make this chapter longer because I make you wait for so long.**

**P.S. Let me know if I missed spelled anything, I need help with that. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Surprising Announcement

**Peter Pan: The Untold Story **

**Chapter 2 The Surprising Announcement**

Back in London it was Monday, for Wendy it meant that today was lessons with Aunt Millicent, every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, for 5 hours. It was only hour 3 into the lessons, and Aunt Millicent was teaching the one lesson Wendy hated the most proper vocabulary. Aunt Millicent thought that it was best that Wendy know a high vocabulary, meaning that Wendy had to know how to spell the word given and meaning. It would be essay if Aunt Millicent didn't give Wendy the most impossible words to remember.

Wendy was reciting her vocabulary from the past four weeks, just then she heard a snicker come from behind her. She turned around to see John and Michael, trying hard not to laugh in the doorway.

"What are you two doing here? Both of you know that your sister has her lessons today what do you two need?" Aunt Millicent said.

"Sorry and yes. Aunt Millicent, mother wanted to speak to you in the kitchen." John said as he walked into the room.

"Thank you John. Wendy stay here and try to remember your vocabulary before I return." Aunt Millicent said.

Wendy gave it a moment after Aunt Millicent left the room, before she turned to John and Michael, who both still had a smile painted on his face.

"Alright you two, why is it that every time that I do my vocabulary lessons all you laugh at me? What is it that I'm doing that is making all of you laugh?"

"We do not always laugh at you. I think that imagination of yours is finally getting to you Wendy."

"I am not pretending and you are lying to me. I don't know what's going on with you eight, but for some reason I am suddenly a joke to you all."

For the past two weeks, all eight of the boys have been laughing every time Wendy was doing her vocabulary. Wendy had asked them all what the joke might have been, but none of them had answered her. Wendy found it strange at first, then after time went on, it grew frustrating, it seem as if every time she had her back turned, they would all start laughing, and she wanted to know why.

One day she was practicing her cooking, so her aunt had her cook lunch for the family, plus she thought that a good wife should know how to make any kind of dish for her husband. Wendy knew that after lunch her aunt would test her on her vocabulary, so she practices her words, while she cooks, then out of nowhere; Slightly, Nibbs, and John where behind her laughing their heads off. When she had asked them why, they gave the same answer that they were still giving her, it was nothing.

"No one is laughing at you Wendy. The only reason I started laughing was due to Tootles. He told us about his dream that he had the other night, and it happened to make us laugh."

"Oh really, so what was the dream about?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sorry what that was?" John asked.

"Well I like to have a laugh at times, so what this dream that you both find so funny?"

"Um... Sorry I forgot."

"You forgot about something that was just on your mind a moment ago? John I love because your my little brother, but you are the worst liar I have ever known."

"I am not, I just forgot, it will probably come to me in a moment."

Wendy rolled her eyes, and as soon as she looked at Michael a smile grew on her face. One thing that Wendy knew about her baby brother was that was the three people that Michael could never lie to, and Wendy happened to be one of the three.

"Michael, can you remember what the dream was about."

"I... I don't know ... um ... if I... I can."

Wendy smiled and thought to herself, "Poor Michael, being such a terrible liar."

John and Michael were her brothers, she could always tell when the both of them were lying, because they were both terrible liars, and they always did something that gave them away. John would blink his eyes three times, before he would answer you, and Michael would never fully look you in the eyes when he talked, they would look past you or at another feature on your face, but never the eyes.

"Please Michael, your my brother, I've been feeling like you all are excluding me from the group, and you don't want your own sister to feel as if your starting to push her away from you do you?"

The reason that it was so easy was due to the fact that Michael was really kind hearted, he hated when anyone, whether he knew who they were or not, he hated to make people feel bad. Wendy didn't know if this made her a bad sister to use brother weakness against him to get what she wanted to know, but she was sure that any sister would do the same as if.

"No I don't want to, but ... I just can't tell you anything."

"Michael, your hurting my feeling, why don't you want me to know. Is it that bad that you can't tell your own sister? I thought you knew that you could tell me anything."

"I want to Wendy, but Tootles told me not to."

"Michael!" John yelled at Michael knowing that Wendy was getting to him.

"Tootles? What does he have to do with this?" Wendy asked. She was shocked, she had seen Tootles laughing at her, but she thought that it was all of the boys that were making fun of her.

"I shouldn't have said that" Michael said, knowing that his sister was going to find a way to get that secret out of him.

"Michael please. Now I'm confused. What did Tootles say about me that is so funny?"

"I can't say why, I was told not to." Michael said who was now trying really hard not to blurt out the confession.

"But why can't you just ..." Wendy was cut off by John who yelled.

"Oh for goodness sake! Tootles had a nightmare about you, when he told us all what it was about, we all thought it was funny, and it had to do with your vocabulary."

"A nightmare? About ME?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Way to go John, and you all say I can't keep a secret, that's just pathetic." Michael told his brother.

"Wait a moment, what was it about? Why ..." Wendy was cut off by Aunt Millicent who just walked into the room.

"Why do I hear more talking than, lessons being done? John it is almost noon, are you not supposed to meet your father at the bank for your lessons?"

John also had lessons, but they were with his father, John had to learn what it was like to be a business man. He knew that his father wanted him to go into banking just like him, when he became older. John didn't feel like he wanted to spend the rest of his life being a banker, he wanted to become a historian professor, but he would never tell his father that, he could already see the look on his face. He now knew how Wendy felt becoming a lady, how their parents and aunt were turning them into something they would never personally wanted to be.

The Lost boys on the other hand were being pressed into being more proper, and less wild was Aunt Millicent put it. It was hard for them, they had lived so long in Neverland doing what every they had wanted to do, the boys wanted their new parents to be a little more easier on them, but sadly once again Aunt Millicent had a word on it. Poor Slightly she was more hard on him, than any on child of the family, even Wendy. She wanted her son to grow up to be a wealthy man, marry a woman from a wealthy family, and never have to worry about a thing in his life again.

The only one who didn't seem to have any weight on his shoulders was Michael. He was mother's baby, plus he was much young than all of them, so it would be a couple of years before the presser would be on him.

"Yes I was just going, thank you. I'll finish the conversation with you later Wendy, come along Michael." John said right before he left the room.

"Do you want me to finish reciting the vocabulary Aunt Millicent?" Wendy ask regretting the question as it came out of her mouth.

"What? Oh no, I have leave to pack, I'm leaving for a few days, so you'll need to practice your lessons on your own." Aunt Millicent said as she began to pack up for books.

"Oh really, well I hope you have a fun trip, where will you be going." Wendy asked trying hard not to smile at the thought that she was going to have a couple of days to herself.

"Just away, do not worry I'll be back as soon as I can, you are excess for today."

"Thank you Aunt Millicent." Wendy said as she left the room. As soon as she was out the door, a smile grew on her face.

She loved the thought of having no lessons, it was so much hard work, because at times it was to much pressure for Wendy, at times it felt as if she wasn't. She couldn't believe what was happening to her life, every single thing was being controlled by someone, and she was like a marionette, a doll. It wasn't even her life anymore, she was walking down a path that didn't belong to her, an inevitable fate.

**Wednesday**

That morning it was Wendy's mother that had woken her up, a little later than Aunt Millicent would have.

"Come along Darling you have to get dress right away." Her mother said as she pick out her clothes.

"Whatever for Mother?" Wendy said as she got out of bed.

"I am going to have afternoon tea at a friend's house today and I want you to accompany me."

"Mother you've never taken me to someone else house for tea before mother. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"Well it's not a friend's house exactly, I'm going to Lady Couch's for tea, and I would just like to have you there with me."

"Lady Couch Mother?" She asked.

"Yes the grandmother of your friend Edward, you remember him don't you dear? You dance with him at the Christmas party last year."

Wendy knew who she was talking about, Edward Quiller Couch III, the only person at that party who hated being there just as much as she did. The whole reason to why the two were smiling, is due to the fact that they were making fun of everyone who was at that party. Wendy hated dressing up in tie dresses, and Edward hated dressing up in a suit, plus Aunt Millicent, and his mother practically throw them into their arms.

"Mother is there another reason we are going to Lady Couch's for tea? Please I would like to know if there is." Wendy asked her mother wondering if there was more going on then what her mother was telling her.

"Well your father is trying to get on Sir Couch good side, and your Aunt thinks one way is to socialize with Lady Couch more. I had already had it plan, but I do not want to spend an afternoon alone with people I do not know that well, then I remember I had a daughter who can come along with me." Mrs. Darling said with a laugh.

Wendy smile know that her mother was making a joke.

"Well I suppose I can come along with you, I mean you are my mother. Oh and which Lady Couch are we having tea with, if you don't mind me asking." She asked as she started to dress.

"Both, which is why I thought since there will be two Lady Couch, why not let there be two Lady Darlings."

A thought then came to Wendy, as she notice that her mother had mentions her dancing with Edward last year.

"Mother, if you don't mind me asking, you and father are not using me to get a promotion are you?"

"Wendy Darling how could you ever ask such a thing?"

"Well you did mention last year when Edward and I dance, plus he is not that much older than me, and unmarried, and we are having tea with his mother and grandmother."

"You are wrong, your father and I would never use you like that do you understand me. The only reason I mention last year, is because I did not know if you remember who I was talking about, and I did not want to be alone during tea." Her mother said, beginning to get angry.

It was so little when her mother got angry, so Wendy began to feel bad about her assumption.

"I am sorry mother, I was not thing clearly."

"It is alright, now let's get started on your hair, shall we."

When Wendy came home, she was tired, that afternoon tea felt like the longest moment in her lifetime. She hated having afternoon tea with other people she did not know, she had to put on a show for them, so they may see how she was the perfect, obedient daughter, that all women wish for. She went to her room to rest her head for a moment, then Nibbs woke her up, for dinner.

"By the way Aunt Millicent is home."Nibbs told her, knowing how she would feel. That sentence quickly woke up Wendy.

"Nibbs, please telling that your just saying a curled joke, and Aunt Millicent is still way." Wendy said with false hope.

"Sorry Wendy, but no I'm not."

Wendy threw herself back on the bed, already know what going to happen what she goes down stairs.

Her aunt hated for her to take a long nap, she could already hear Aunt Millicent yelling at her, " A proper young lady do not take long naps during the day, when there is so much that has to be done. Do you think a good wife takes an hour nap when she has to make lunch or dinner for her family? No she does the right thing and stays awake, plus a young lady is not supposed to be tired, do you not get enough sleep at night? Maybe if you were to stop telling those stories, then you would have a more time to sleep."

Then that conversation would go on a different topic then what it began with.

"But she doesn't seem made, I think mother talked to her." Nibbs told her right as he left.

That made Wendy feel a bit better, at least she got two days to herself.

That night she had a strange dream, for one it was finally different than the one she had every night. She was in a forest at night, the only way she could see anything is due to the full moon over the sky. She didn't know if she was in Neverland or not, it looked like Neverland, but the entire forest looked abounded. She walked around trying to see if she could find anything that looked familiar to her, but she couldn't, everything looked the same. Just then she caught a dark shadow out of the corner of her eye, she turned and saw someone or something that looked like a shadowk, but somehow she knew it was a person. The dark figure and Wendy stared at each for a moment, then the other person started to walk into the forest, away from Wendy. She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling to follow it, and as she follow it the figure walked faster and faster. Wendy had a hard time trying to keep up with it, soon she was running after it, and then it was out of her sight. When she opened her mouth to call out, not a sound was hear, she tried again and again, but not.

A sound came from behind Wendy, when she turned around all she saw was a full black cat staring right at her. Wendy had the same feeling as she did with the dark figure, to follow it when it left, only this time Wendy made sure that she was able to keep up with it. Just like the dark figure the cat began to run, Wendy paid not attion to anything else but the cat that she didn't notice that it was leading her right to a cliff. Wendy stopped right on time, otherwise she would have fell, and the trench was so deep that she couldn't see the end of it. Then the most shocking thing she notice, Neverland was on was on the other side of the cliff, and it was morning there. She looked around trying to find a way to cross, so she could go on the other side and try to find Peter, but there wasn't away, the two islands were separated. As Wendy was looking around, she got a feeling that someone was watching her, she turned around and saw that she was face to face with the dark figure. The two stared at each other for a while, up close Wendy was able to see that it was a person, in a really dark cloak, right when she was about to make out a face, the dark figure push Wendy off the cliff, and then she woke up.

**Friday**

There were no lessons today, Aunt Millicent told Wendy that she was going to give her a day off to herself. At first Wendy thought she was joking, then she remember that Aunt Millicent never jokes about any.

So Wendy went to the one place she would always go to when she had time to herself Kensington Gardens. It was the afternoon, which meant that lots of people would be having an afternoon tea, so there wouldn't be that many people in the park.

Plus this was the place where she would sit for hours, or read a good book, or write down in a book. This was the one place that she loved being at, where she felt like she could really get away from the whole world. Other reason was the fact that it reminded her of Peter, because when she was there she remembered that this was the place were Peter first met Tinkerbell.

Right now she was writing in a blank page book, where she like to put all of the stories that she had ever came up with in. Wendy first thought of it when she was looking at a family photo, and began to think about her grandparent, great grandparents, and so on. It made of think of her future grandchildren, when they would being to wonder about her, and her life. She knew that she would tell her children her stories just as she had told the boys at night, but would they remember them all so they may past them on. So this book was to past on her stories so that no matter what time it was in history, her descendants will always be able to see what she thought of.

She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear someone walk up right next to her for a couple of moments.

"Excuses me Miss, but shouldn't a young lady like you be enjoying an afternoon tea, instead of wasting your time in a book." the person said.

That sentence immediately made Wendy furious, she hated it when men told her that she was wasting her time with books. She turned around to see just who had said it, and as soon as she saw the person a smile grew on her face.

"Hello Edward, it is nice to see you." Wendy said as a smile grew on her face. She knew that he was joking with her.

"You as well, I knew that was the only way you would put down a book. Now the only reason Wendy Darling would be so lost in thought is because she is thinking of her next story to tell her brothers tonight." Edward said with a smile.

"Well of course what else would I be doing on my day off?" Wendy replied.

In front of her was Edward Quiller Couch III, grandson of her father's boss, and the only male friend she had ever had.

Last year Wendy's parents had taken her to a Christmas party that was being held at her father's boss house. Her aunt and his grandmother had made the two of them dance which is where the two of them got introduced due to the fact that the both of the hated being there so they decided to stay together. During that whole night the two of them got to know one another, they told each other their life story, although Wendy thought it would be better to leave out the whole Peter Pan, and Neverland of. Edward was the only man in London to like the fact that Wendy told stories, and wasn't like every other girl in London.

"I heard you had tea with my mother and grandmother, is it true?" He asked

"Yes, on Wednesday with my mother." She said with a smile.

"How was it, if I may ask?" He asked

"Well, it was a lovely home, delicious food, and it was ... um." Wendy was trying to find a way to finish the sentence.

"Wait don't tell me, it was absolutely boring." He said with a smile.

"Yes it was, I was trying not it be rude." Wendy said, smiling know how he also hated having afternoon tea.

"It is alright, I hate having afternoon tea myself." He replied.

Wendy notice a young girl, not much older than her, passed the two of them and gave Wendy an envious look as she saw just who Wendy was sitting with.

Wendy knew just why that girl looked at her the way she did, it was because almost every girl in all of London had their eyes on Edward, and the fact that she was sitting with him, and that he was smiling and laughing at her wasn't would make any girl jealous of her.

Now Wendy couldn't lie she thought Edward was a really handsome man, and was very attractive to him. Edward had honey brown eyes, jet black hair, fair skin, and a smile that could make any woman become weak in the knees. Plus whenever he smile he could always make the next person smile, no matter what their mood was, she could never understand why. One thing that made Edward more attractive to Wendy was his personality, it was something that most men didn't have in them. It was due to the fact that Edward Quiller Couch III gave a new meaning to the term gentlemen, due to his life's history.

Edward was kind hearted, generous, one thing that every women knew was that he hated when a man would lay a hand on a women. He seem like every woman's dream, too good to be true, and yet it was not with Edward.

When he was eight years old his father died, his grandfather put his work before his family, so Edward would see very little of him, which left his mother, and grandmother to raise him. Both his mother and grandmother from his father side both had an option on how to raise his, so his mother lived three houses down from his grandparents so they may both raise him. So both of them made sure that he was a perfect gentlemen when it came to women.

Wendy liked him, because it seemed as if he was the only young man who loved the fact that Wendy still told bed time stories. He told her that more girls should have a childish side to them, instead of being exactly the same as one another, which only made her like him more.

Even if she find him very attractive, the only person that was always on her mind for both day and night, and who held her heart was Peter. If it weren't for Peter then she might be like every other girl and swoon over Edward as well.

Although he was every woman's dream, she only saw he was a friend, nothing more and nothing less, even if she were to marry him, she could never have any feelings beyond that point in their relationship. They were too much alike to stay married for long, it was never last.

Later on Wendy was heading up to her room, when she walked past Tootles in the hallway, she then remember about the nightmare John told her about his nightmare. Wendy never got the chance to ask John about what happened in the nightmare, because father kept him busy.

"Tootles wait, is it alright if I ask you about something?" Wendy called to him, right as he was about to go down stairs.

"Of course Wendy. What is it about?" Tootles ask as he walked up to her.

Wendy pulled him back into the wallway more, because all of her family was down stairs, and she didn't want them to hear what the nightmare what about.

"Listen I've been noticing lately that you and the rest of the boys have been laughing at me everytime I turn my back. So I've asked one of the boys and he told me that the reason for it is the dream or nightmare I should say, about me." Wendy told Tootles, she didn't want to get John or Michael in trouble, so she made sure to leave their names out.

"What, which one of them told you?"

"I don't really want to say, because I already know that your going to get mad at that person. That's not the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"What is the reason then?" Tootles asked, who was getting confused.

"That person didn't tell me what the nightmare was about, so I wanted to ask you, and see if maybe you'll tell." Wendy asked hopefully.

"I didn't want them to tell because ... "Tootles started not sure if he should finish.

"You can tell me Tootles, I just want to know, what was I doing in the nightmare? How is it even a nightmare if you are all laughing at me? Can you please tell me." Wendy pleaded.

"I didn't want to tell you because my dream told me not too." Tootles confessed.

"Y... your dream ... told you ... what?" Wendy asked.

"I've never had one like it before, I was in a dark forest at night, I think the full moon was the only light I had to help me see. At first I thought I was in Neverland, but it didn't seem familiar at all, and I would know what Neverland looks like, I lived there long enough. Then I saw someone or something, I don't know what it was, but it was like a dark shadow, I don't know how, but when it started to leave I knew that I was supposed to follow it."

Wendy grew scared, the nightmare that Tootles was telling her about sound exactly like the dream she had a couple of nights ago.

"I followed the shadow, and I don't remember how long I follow it for, but somehow I ended up to a cave, or I think it was a cave. I let the shadow go in first, and I waited for some reason, until I walked in and I heared ... I heard a voice, it sounded like a girl. When I walked it in, there was more light, so I could see that the person was wearing a black cloak. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but she was standing next to something with smoke coming out of it. Then it started to turn around slowly, and then I saw her face ... and I ... I saw ... y... your face."

Wendy grew shocked by that last part, it was not in her dream, then a thought came to her mind.

"Wait, if that was your dream, then why are all of you laughing when you hear me saying my vocabulary?" Wendy ask, still not getting that part.

"Oh that... well it's because when the dream you was saying those words it reminded me of you saying your vocabulary, and I told the boys, which is the reason why we've been laughing at you." Tootles confessed, which cause Wendy to laugh a bit.

"Thank you for telling me, and I suppose my vocabulary does sound a bit odd at times." Wendy said.

"Wait your upset or anything." Tootles asked.

"No of course not, it's just a dream, they don't mean anything. Why don't you go down stairs it might be time for dinnerm and thank you again."

After Tootles left, Wendy began to wonder if she should have told him about her dream as well. Although she didn't want to scare him, maybe it's better if she kept it to herself. Two people having almost the same dream was probably nothing, she shouldn't worry about anything.s

After that Wendy headed down stair for dinner, with the dream still on her mind.

**Sunday**

On Sunday night in London, for the darling children it was the best time of a day, right before bedtime when Wendy would tell them a story.

"All right boys I think I'll tell you all a brand new story tonight, I think you'll love it because this time the stories going to have..."

"Wendy Darling will you come down stairs please." Wendy's mother called from down stairs.

"I'll be right back, then will'll start the story." Wendy said right before she headed down stairs.

As soon as Wendy saw her parents with her aunt, she knew that all of them together was never a good thing for her. All three of them were too busy with their conversation that they didn't even notice Wendy walk into the room.

"Pardon, mother you called for me?"

"Yes Wendy

Wendy knew that thoughts word together weren't ever good for her, every time her parents or aunt told her that, then that means that they had an idea on how to rule her life.

"Oh really, mind if I ask about what?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Well as you know you're going to be 15 years next month. You are no longer a little girl, your becoming a young woman. There are lots of young ladies your age that have already planned what they're going to do with their life. "Aunt Millicent explained.

"Aunt Millicent I know it's rude to interrupt, but if I may ask, what are you implying?" Wendy asked with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Wendy, dear you remember that young man you were introduce to my banks Christmas party a year ago, do you not." Her father asked.

"Which one, as I recall you made me dance with a lot of young men?" Wendy reminded them, with a bit of an attitude.

"Watch that tone young lady, and to answer your question my bosses grandson, Edward." Her father reminded her.

"As I recall the two of you didn't stop smiling the whole time the two of you danced." Aunt Millicent said with a mischievous smile.

"Watch that tone young lady, and to answer your question Sir Couch's grandson, Edward." Her father reminded her.

"As I recall the two of you didn't stop smiling the whole time the two of you danced." Aunt Millicent said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes I remember him, now what is this about?" Wendy wondered. "I saw him in Kensington Gardens two days ago, and as memory recalls, didn't mother and I have tea with his mother, and grandmother on Wednesday?"

"Well lots of young girls your age already have a per engagement, so I have been discussing with about ..."Aunt Millicent didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Wendy beat her to it.

"You're making me have an arranged marriage with Edward!" Wendy yelled.

"Wendy Darling, a young lady does not shout, and yes isn't it wonderful." Her father told her.

"The two of you shell make the best couple yet, I mean how much you both have in common with each other." Aunt Millicent went on.

"NO, no it is not wonderful at all. How dare you try and control my life by telling me who I am going too married. You have been convising my parents of what to do with me for too long and I shell not stand for it any longer, you have gone too far this time." Wendy yelled at her aunt.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling, stop it right now, it was not your aunt who thought of it, it was my idea and you are going through with it, no matter how much you may not like it now."

Wendy turn and was shocked to who it was who yelled it at her.

"You're the one who planed this all Mother?" Wendy asked with a surprised voice."

"Yes, I thought of the idea last year, when I saw you two dancing I instantly knew that there was chemistry between the two of you."

"Why? Mother how could you do this to me?" cried Wendy.

"Why? How can you even ask such a question? The reason for my actions is because of the embarrassment from being the only mother. I was already engaged to your father when I was your age, and never once did I whine, because I knew that my parents were doing what was best for me."

"How can you even say and not see the curtly behind those word? I am your daughter you should want me to spend the rest of my life with so I love and can be happy with. And yet you treat me as if I am nothing but a dog being force to settle for whatever dinner scraps you decide to throw down."

"Wendy Moria Angela Darling how dare you even say such a thing, I was more than grateful then to give you a year to find a husband on your own, and you did nothing but act like a child."

"I did not that my time to find love so shorten, it was at least been helpful if you were to have told me that I only had a year to find a love." How was I supposed to know if you didn't tell me? I am not a mind reader!"

"Wendy watch how you speak to your mother, you are to treat her with respect" Her father yelled at her.

"Why should I? She didn't respect me when she gave me a time limited, and didn't acknowledge me too it."

Before Wendy could even blink she heard a loud sound followed by a sharp, stinging pain come across her left cheek. After a moment her jaw dropped to the ground, after realizing what had happened; her mother had slapped her.

When Wendy finally looked up to face her mother, all she saw was anger and frustration in her mother's eyes. Her father and aunt had a shocked painted on their faces, Wendy's mother had never once laid a finger on her before. Her eye's had begun to water up, but she made sure not to let any tears flow out she made sure to hold it in as best as she could.

A rush of guilt quickly when through Mrs. Darling as she saw that the look of betrayal in her daughter's eyes, and started to regent what she had done.

Wendy made sure that the tears didn't run down until she was inside her room, were no one could see just how much pain she was in. As soon as she was in her room, and the door was close, she threw herself onto the bed and let the tears come.

As Wendy laded on her bed letting the tears flow out of her eyes onto her pillow, she didn't even notice the boy looking at her through the window at her.

**Next Chapter 3 A Night Time Meeting**

**Thank you for waiting, here's the chapter**

**let me know what you think or if I spelled anything wrong**

**I want to have the next chapter out by late this week.**

**I hope you love it**


End file.
